Visually Impaired people not only need help in seeking direction, but also need help in handling things they use daily or encounter during day to day activities. The Visually Impaired people need to grip objects in the right way, apply adequate pressure and grip the objects/tools such as a can opener or opening the door or lifting an object. In some situations, if the visually impaired user encounters objects for first time and they need to be told the right pressure to be applied on the object. Once they are familiar with the object, they need no external assistance since they would have already experienced operating the equipment and would remember to use the right force.
Similarly, in a manufacturing environment, quality control of assembly line products can be done by visually impaired where they are repeatedly required to check for uniformity of the shape of objects and need to do it without errors. In such a quality control process, the visually impaired user should be able to detect even minor variations in shape on all inspected assembled material.
The systems available in the art are only configured to assist the users in determining the object in front of them. However, this information is not sufficient enough for the visually impaired user to grip the object.